Finn's Saucy Adventure
by Reject Patriot
Summary: This is something that I came up with out of random. This is explicit and what I found to be very hilarious along with another author that helped me create it
1. Chapter 1

It starts with a loud knock on the tree house door. _Who is it? _Finn wonders...

We start with our Noble hero at his tree house. Jake the Dog was with Lady Rainicorn because they were having their anniversary or some slick.

"Hallo. Finn the Mann? Wie geht's?! Wo bist du?!"

_I wonder why she's speaking german? she only does that when she gets kinda crazy... hmmm..._

"I'm coming PB!"

Finn runs down the stairs to answer the door. It's Princess Bubble gum. Looking abnormally stunning. _Oh my glob... She is lookin so mathematical right now..._

"Finn I came here to talk to you about something. Something very important that's been on my mind."

"Well what is it PB? You can tell me!"

Finn was now feeling pretty hot inside. Bubblegum's body language seemed overly exotic. _What the fluff is going on? Why is she acting so weird right now?_

"Finn... It's really hard to explain this... is it ok if we go up to your room? It would be better to sit down and talk about this."

"Well glob PB my room is kindof-"

"Stop," PB interrupted, "it doesn't matter."

They quickly went up to the room. Along the way Finn sees Princess bubble gum take off her shirt. Revealing a low cut tank top underneath.

_Oh glob this is getting intense... I wonder what she's doing. Maybe it's what I think it is... _

They end up in the room. They start talking. A minute goes by. Two minutes. Three minutes. With each passing minute Bubblegum is getting slowly closer and closer. She's whispering in his ear.

"Finn... I've been very lonely lately, and it's been a while since I've last been with someone."

"W-w-w-what do you m-m-mean PB?" Finn couldn't help but stammer as his face got hot.

"Finn... We should... get with each other..."

"I don't get it like date?"

"Well it'll be like dating only better and for a shorter time..."

"I don't know why it can't last longer..."

"Finn... What I want... is to have sex... with you..."

_Oh my glob... I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO THAT YET!_

"Finn, I guess you haven't ever... had sex have you?"

"Uhhhhh... Oh my g-g-g-glob PB I-I-I-I-I don't know what to say..."

Princess Bubblegum starts taking off everything, while making Finn take off everything.

Finn's rock hard cock was throbbing.

_Oh glob I've never felt like this before... except that one time when I was in the closet in Marceline's house._

"Finn, Don't worry... I'll help you through this all..."

Finn took his rock solid cock that was even harder than a diamond in an ice storm and proceeded to penetrate her. He started thrusting and thrusting. He felt so good. There had never been a feeling like this before.

"Fick mein Arschloch Finn!"

He then took his thick meaty cock and started penetrating her ass. He had her there doggy style. _Ha _Finn thought _this is what Jake probably does_. He was right, but that's a different story. As he was slamming his thick dick in Bubblegum's moist ass he started feeling tingly and giddy. He went faster and faster. He listened as Bubblegum moaned so loudly he was sure even the candy kingdom's gumball guardians could hear. But he didn't care. He was connected with the girl of his dreams. Going faster and faster, Bubblegum moaning louder, telling him to keep going. Then Finn blew his load, as Bubblegum hit her climax. Finn then turned her around and stuck his cock down her throat and started thrusting and thrusting trying to go down as far as he could. Bubblegum gagging and choking on his 10 inch girthy cock the entire time. Finn came again as Bubblegum passed out. She had been choked out by Finns dick.

"OH GLOB PB! PB!?"

There came a knock on the door downstairs.

It was Marceline...

What was he going to do?

Princess Bubblegum was passed out with cum all over her. He didn't know what he would say.

The door opens from downstairs.

Marceline is on her way up...


	2. Chapter 2: 50 Shades of Smegma

We last left our hero Finn as he was worried on what he'd say to Marceline as she was coming up the stairs.

"FINN! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Uh hang on Marcy I'm not decent right now!"

"Oh c'mon Finn you and I both know that doesn't matter. At least I won't be hiding in a closet."

_Oh glob I don't want her coming in here... not right now... not while Bubblegum is passed out... What do I do?_

"I was just coming over because I thought I heard Princess Bubblegum. Is she here? What was all that noise?"

Marceline got more and more inquisitive. Bubblegum came to. She coughed up some of the semen that had been in her throat.

"Aha! Bubblegum was here! Why is she coughing?"

Marceline bursts in to find Finn scrambling to find his shirt and to see Bubblegum. Fully naked. She eyed her slender body. Her nice perky tits that looked like she was only nineteen. She couldn't help but get a little turned on. She just looked so perfect.

"PB. Uh what did you guys just do?"

"Oh Marceline... Well it's kinda hard to explain..."

"That's not what it looks like to me. To me it looks like you and Finn just went hardcore like one of those movies I found on a computer when I was a little kid."

"No Marceline it's not like that... I've been lonely for a little while and... Well I know Finn used to like me so I took a chance..."

"what you couldn't wait for me?"

"BMO is here to help. What seems to be the problem?"

Everybody exclaims "Oh Glob" at the same time, having forgotten that BMO is always around.

"You know what? You, Me and Finn should come back to my place. How's that sound Princess?"

Bubblegum knew but Finn didn't. Marceline had been feeling lonely as well. It had been a while since she had been with anyone. Well except that asshole Ash. He couldn't even last five freaking minutes without blowing his top all over the place.

"Yes Marcy that sounds like a good idea! C'mon Finn!"

_Oh Glob what's gonna happen now...?_

They all fly to Marceline's house and they proceed to the bedroom.

"So Bubblegum how exactly did you get Finn to do it?"

"Was? Was fragst du?"

"How coy PB. How did you get him to sleep with you?"

"Oh I'll show you..."

Finn comes up to the room and enters. He walks in as the door closes behind him.

"What the fluff?"

Marceline had closed the door. Both Marceline and Bubblegum were in their lingerie. Bubblegum's was a nice shade of black. Marceline's was a deep shade of blue. Like two temptresses they beckoned Finn over to the bed.

They started taking off his clothes. The hat revealing his golden luscious locks. Then the shirt. The shoes. The socks. The pants. The boxers. Marceline threw him on the bed. Both Bubblegum and Marceline catwalked up to his body. Both of them were completely naked now as they had slipped out of what they were wearing. They started licking his stone hard dick. Finn shuddered. It felt so good. They both started sucking. To Finn this felt better than before. He started twitching in his legs. Marceline climbed up sat on his face. Finn started licking her clit. Tongue thrusting in her wet twat as she started moaning. Marceline had never had anyone this good. Bubblegum started riding his throbbing cock. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. These two girls were just so much for him.

_Oh glob oh glob this feels so good..._

Some how Finn didn't cum just yet. For Finn it wasn't all that quick for some reason as Marceline had noticed.

They switched positions. Finn started ramming his hot cock into Marceline doggy style as Marceline toyed with Bubblegum's snatch.

Finn was getting into it. He started thrusting and thrusting his fat meaty dick into Marceline. Marceline started steadily moaning louder and louder. She shivered as she orgasmed. She couldn't believe how good Finn was at this. It was only his 2nd time! But as he kept ramming her she decided that they should switch positions before she came. Now Finn was jamming his cock into Bubblegum while Bubblegum licked Marceline's pussy.

_Oh glob she's so wet! Holy Canole she's so tight too! this feels so good!_

By now both Marceline and Bubblegum were moaning really loudly. Both Marceline and Bubblegum were about to cum. Finn showed no signs of slowing down. Marceline all of a sudden started shaking as she orgasmed yet again and then finally came. At the same time Bubblegum came and as Finn pulled out she squirted everywhere. Finn was surprised but didn't stop. He shoved his meaty 10 inch dick down Marceline's throat. He worked on his signature move as he started thrusting his cock down her throat. He didn't know why but he loved the sound of girls literally choking on his no slick with saliva cock. He got so excited that he came down her throat. Marceline gagged for a second. Then she held her tongue out that held so much of Finn's jizz and started making out with Bubblegum. This lasted for about five seconds until they both swallowed his load.

_Oh glob that was so good. I wanna do this more!_

"Wow Finn... You are sooo amazing. I can't believe you know how to fuck like that!"

Finn layed there between them as they snuggled up closer to Finn and they went to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Fornication

Finn woke up. He was handcuffed to the bed and Marceline was right there. Naked on top of him.

"Oh joy it looks like you're finally awake. Now you can fuck my tight little pussy"

Finn didn't know if he wanted to. But he had no choice. His cock was throbbin for an orgasmic experience and he was tied up and couldn't move. Finn tried to struggle to get free. He couldn't. He didn't want this. But Marceline had done a great job of holding him down. She came down on him and started sucking his diamond hard dick. Finn thought it felt great but for some reason he didn't want this. He liked it though. He stopped struggling as much. Marceline was giving some really great head and he loved it. Marceline was also deepthroating his girthy cock with ease. She didn't gag once. As Finn's meat slid down her throat he had this thought. _At least my dick isn't long enough to go into her stomach. That would be bad._

Marceline looked up and walked herself up. It was weird, but Finn hadn't noticed until now just how big and perky Marcy's tits were. She stuck them in Finn's face as he motorboated the shit out of them. Marceline took his dick and sat on it. Slowly at first to get used to the thickness of Finn's dick. She moaned and gasped with each passing inch that went in. Finn couldn't believe how tight Marceline's pussy was. It was just like if his own hand was gently applying solid pressure on his dick. Marceline started bouncing on Finn's solid cock. Her face gleaming as she smiled very seductively. She looked at Finn.

"Tell me Finn. Am I too tight?"

"I don't know how to answer that Marcy, all I know is that it feels so good. Oh my glob."

"Lets see how fast I can get you off." She said with a smile.

She started working her body on Finn's. Finn couldn't believe how quickly this was happening. She started kissing his neck. The entire time working Finn's solid cock. Finn didn't know how much more he could take. It had only been about seven minutes. He started groaning with the pleasure as he listened to Marceline cooing and moaning with it too.

"Come in me Finn.. Come all over me. Do it!"

Finn felt the rush and the orgasmic sensation all at once and came inside Marceline. Marceline got off as well and they continued fucking for thirty more seconds to get the last bit in.

Marceline reached over for some covers and pulled it over her and Finn. His dick still inside her. Marceline clutched Finn.

"Here in a couple of hours we're going for round two"

Finn laid there unable to move. He wanted to fuck her again so bad. His dick was still inside her as he could tell she was taking a nap. He couldn't wait until she woke up. She was in for a whole new experience.


	4. Chapter 4: Burning Lust

Finn woke up.

"Oh glob... Where am I?"

Marceline stirred and looked over to Finn.

"Gosh Finn. That was such a great night. Listen. I need to go and do... Uh... Things..."

Marceline left. Finn decided that he should leave. He went back to his house.

He decided to take a nap, noting Jake was out of the house.

As he was taking a nap when he heard a strange sound.

He got up and looked around. There was a fire around a stove that he didn't remember leaving on.

There was a sudden burst.

Flame Princess was standing in the living room.

"Finn. I came here to tell you something really important!"

"Listen... I came here to tell you that there's someone you should watch out for. Maybe we should go upstairs for this..."

Flame Princess took Finn upstairs and then sat him down.

"Listen Finn there's something that I need to tell you!"

Flame Princess set Finn down on the bed as she began an elaborate story about her father tried to overthrow her and then temporarily succeeded before she massed a counter assault on the kingdom to regain control.

"And then I came out with a final sweep and shut him down."

"Did you spare him?"

"Yes of course I did... I mean he is my father right?"

The doorbell rang. It was the pizza. Finn forgot that he ordered a pizza so he went down to retrieve it. He came back up to find Flame Princess in weird sexy lingerie.

"Oh hey there Big boy..."

"FP... what are you doing?!"

"Oh nothing... How about you set that pizza down?"

Finn set the pizza down and set a water on his bedside table.

"FP... We haven't really done anything since... well you know..."

"Oh Finn... Stop being so... Innocent..."

Flame Princess did an odd fumble as she knocked over Finn's water on his bed side table perfectly on Finn's lap.

"Oh my gosh Finn... I didn't mean to spill that water on you! I can make it up to you!"

Flame Princess went down on Finn as if to dry him off.

She started to take off Finn's pants.

"Don't worry this is just to make sure they don't get more wet."

She started rubbing against Finn's dick.

Finn loved it and started to instantly get an iron hard boner.

"Gosh FP, I didn't think it was this serious..."

"Oh no... It really is serious... Let me clean you up... Starting down here..."

Flame princess took off his underwear, leaving nothing but nature.

She grabbed his erect cock and looked up at Finn as she started gingerly licking it.

Finn loved the feeling.

She started licking it more and more. Then she started sucking on his girthy dick. She was sucking and sucking before she decided she would try to deepthroat his massive cock.

Finn noticed the deep intake of his cock as he started to feel the thrill of his dick being eaten.

She started sucking harder and harder.

Finn started feeling giddy. He grabbed the back of her head and started shoving her mouth to the end of his cock.

She came back and took off the rest of her clothes. She jumped on Finn and brought him back to the bed.

"Finn... It's been so long... Fuck me hard! Please! I haven't had a solid cock in me for so long!"

"Geez... You don't need to ask me twice!"

Finn took his oak hard falice and penetrated her fleshy pussy. He started penetrating her harder and harder.

Flame Princess started moaning. She started moaning louder with each thrust that Finn put in.

"Fuck me harder!"

Finn started thrusting harder. He got to where he just started going out of control.

"OHHHHHH FINNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Flame Princess started squirting out of control and clenching Finn as tight as she could.

Finn started cumming uncontrollably inside her. He could feel as his cum sizzled as soon as he came inside her. He kept fucking her as she screamed in orgasm to what Finn was doing.

"OH FINN! OH! GOD! FINN!"

She grabbed him and started making out with him. She wouldn't let him go.

"Finn. Hold me here..."

_**LE FIN**_

_**Alright. So I'm trying something new. My Lemon story as narrated by me will be on my youtube page. Search up superhoneybadger13 on youtube. There will be each video labeled accordingly. Tell me what you think. I wanna hear "Hey it's hilarious!"**_

_**Even dislike it! **_

_**All I need is feedback telling me whether you want me to do more readings.**_

_**You are all my favorite!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess and the Penis

It was an early morning. Our Hero wakes up, wondering where he was. It looked like he was in one of the rooms in the Candy Kingdom. He wondered why he was here. Then he remembered. He was here because he came back from some dungeon crawl.

Princess Bubblegum came in to see whether Finn had recovered.

"Hey Finn... How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm feeling just fine. I'm still recovering from some of my injuries."

"Well ok then... Well I'll be back later..."

Princess Bubblegum ran off and left Finn alone.

Finn looked around. The bed that he was on was really comfortable. He started to doze off again. He couldn't help it. The bed was just so soft.

Finn came to and back to sleep several times. Each time thinking he saw Bubblegum in a little nurse's outfit.

**When she left...**

Princess Bubblegum left and went up to her room. She decided that she would get into a little nurse outfit. She was wanting to try it on forever and decided that she should try it now. She decided that she wanted to get lucky.

She walked into her closet and looked in the mirror. She liked what she saw. She had such a small tight little outfit on. She decided that it would be an excellent time to go check on Finn.

She went to his room. She saw that he occasionally stirred. She decided she would go to his bedside.

He looked so cute. She already wanted to get with him. She wanted some dick. She hadn't had a whole lot of it in a while. She was really, really thirsty. She figured Finn was the perfect glass of water that she needed.

She looked onto Finn. She saw that he was unconcious. She uncovered him and saw that he was only in his boxers. He had a boner that she found out that guys usually get when they sleep. It was so hard and rock solid. She took it in her hands. She started licking it. She loved how warm it was. She started sucking on it. She started taking his dick into her throat.

Finn woke up. He felt his flesh javelin being sucked. It felt amazing. He looking down to find Princess Bubblegum inhaling his meat stick.

"ohhhhhh..."

"Oh Finn! I thought you were sleeping!"

"No Princess. It's ok. I like it... You want it... Just take it..."

"Finn... I didn't expect you to be awake. I'm so embarrassed..."

"No need to be Princess. I know what you want."

"Yeah... are you sure...?"

"Let's do it PB... It's what you want..."

Princess Bubblegum took Finn's disco stick and started deepthroating it.

She loved the way it slid so easily down her throat.

Finn grabbed her and flipped her over. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He wondered why he didn't notice it before. He went down on her and started licking her clit. As he was licking it he started fingering her oven.

Bubblegum started moaning a little bit.

"Oh yeah... lick my tight little pussy..."

Finn started tongueing her harder.

She couldn't help but let out a little yelp.

"Oh god... Fuck me! Fuck me now! I wanna feel you inside me!"

Finn took his diamond hard penis and started penetrating her vagina.

He started fucking her harder.

"Ohh Finn! Harder! Harder!"

Finn started fucking her harder as she started moaning louder.

She couldn't believe how good she was feeling.

She started orgasming several times as continued to penetrate her. She finally came and Finn pulled out.

Princess Bubblegum squirted all over the place as Finn starteded blowing his load all over Bubblegum's stomach.

She pulled him in a little closer. She wiped off her stomach and then started making out with Finn. She grasped Finn closely and looked into his eyes. The eyes of the Hero.

_**Just so you guys know. these chapters have nothing to do with each other. Oh and I'll do the chapter 3 reading of this story in the next day or two.**_


End file.
